(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the routing of operating cables from a computer or terminal, for example.
(2) Background Information.
One of the problems with routing cables from a terminal, like a computer, for example, is that the cables may vary in size and tolerances, making the fitting of the cables into the terminal difficult. For example, power cables may vary in diameter due to international and domestic requirements. Very often, it is difficult to get a definitive answer from a standards setting body which is to establish standards for particular cables. This makes the decision as to how to accommodate the cables in a terminal difficult to make.
If the cables vary significantly in diameter, it is often necessary to re-design at least the associated part of the terminal housing and the connector to accommodate the changes. Another problem relates to trying to maintain a neat appearance for the cables leaving the terminal while accommodating the variation in sizes among the various cables used.